Genji Imperial Army
The Imperial Japanese Army (IJA) serves as the ground force of the New Empire of Japan. The army contains both organic and mechanical forces to increase the number of troops they can deploy. History The Genji Clan's conquest of the Nippon Sub-sector allowed one of the very few armies that can be commanded across a Sub-sector. Tenno Suizei, finishing his conquest looked to make a strong defence force from the Sub-sector. He placed himself and his descendants as the Commander-in-chief of the massive army and organised his forces into regiments from planets as it is standard in the Imperial Guard. The Army saw conflicts at different points in history since formed, fighting neighbouring Goryeo and Sino occaisionally to gain supremacy over the whole Sector. Soldiers from the Army are drawn from their homeworlds to fight Xenos, mutants and heretics and those that survive the bloody campaigns occaisionally return home to pass down skills. It was Doombreed's Black Crusade that got the Army as a whole close to the frontlines and with skill, luck and a coincidental Warpstorm the invasion was halted. Recruitment All able-bodied males from 17 years to 40 years are required to serve for 2 years in active service and 5 years following in reserve. Health check-ups and their results are given to candidates before a lottery chooses whether the candidate will serve in the Army or Navy. Soldiers that join the Imperial Guard are drawn from a lottery again, but from regular troops. Officers are usually drawn from the middle-class and nobility. They are required to take their education in a military academy, where they will become officers at graduation. Payment, Benefits, Pensions Salaries are amongst the lowest in Imperium. Officer cadets receiving roughly a measly US$2,481.70 a year, followed with US$3,148.43 for Second Lieutenants, US$4,171.06 for Lieutenants and US$7,037.66 for Captains. Majors are paid US$8,630.40, Lieutenant Colonels US$11,926.99 and Colonels US$15,373.65. Major-Generals are paid US$18,520.16 yearly, Lieutenant-Generals US$21,483.39, Full-Generals US$24,446.62. Annual bonuses are given at the end of the year. Alongside free meals and uniforms, benefits in service include free medical care and insurance and travel expenses that can be claimed provided they are on duty. Pensions are given to both enlisted and officers after the end of their service after reaching maximum age requirements. Training The Imperial Japanese Army train in worlds in varying extreme climates. Officers demand endurance and obedience from their soldiers and both physical and psychologial trainings are harsh. Every morning, soldiers wake up and jointly bow to the idol of the Emperor. This is followed by the commanding officer reading one of the verses of the Imperial Creed to moralise the soldiers and remind them of their duty. Breakfast is eaten. Supplies are received and unpacked and soldiers are sent home or reinforced. Various training commence shortly. Lunch is ordered by the commanding officer and all training cease. The officer leads the prayer of appreciation for their lunch. Once this is done, lunch is consumed. Training continues until dinner. After dinner is complete, soldiers return to their barracks and are given free time until all lights are turned off. Once a week, squad training is held and once a month, a Battalion training is arranged. Uniforms Uniforms of soldiers vary on their homeworld, much like the Imperial Guard. Planets with a modernised industry can supply their soldiers with cutting-edge protection and those from feudal worlds have to make do with light, flak jackets. Regiments from Tokyo have derived their uniforms from the earlier versions of the Cadian Shock Troopers of Cadia. Their high industrial output has allowed them to produce the utilitarian armour and is camouflaged to match their terrain. Kanagawa has a peculiar tradition to have Regiments named after different parts of the Planet. Despite this, training and uniforms are similar. Soldiers of Kanagawa's uniforms are much similar to the Mordian Iron Guard they were originally trained by but colours switched from dark blue to khaki as camouflage though the former is retained for ceremonial purposes. Tenno Sugihito wears a Kanagawa uniform. The traditions of Kyoto tie into their Regiments with their soldiers. It looks like they are garbed in traditional attire but the armour are flak armour shaped to look like the traditional protective gear, catching their opponents off-guard with false sense of security from primitive-looking opponents. Ranks of the Imperial Japanese Army Officer Enlisted Equipment Droids Light Vehicles Fighting Vehicles Self-propelled Artillery Small-Arms Heavy Weaponry Super Heavy Tanks Titans Divisions 1st Imperial Japanese Army *1st Division **1st Regiment **2nd Regiment **3rd Regiment **4th Regiment **5th Regiment *2nd Division **6th Regiment **7th Regiment **8th Regiment **9th Regiment **10th Regiment *3rd Division **11th Regiment **12th Regiment **13th Regiment **14th Regiment **15th Regiment *4th Division **16th Regiment **17th Regiment **18th Regiment **19th Regiment **20th Regiment *5th Division **21st Regiment **22nd Regiment **23rd Regiment **24th Regiment **25th Regiment 2nd Imperial Japanese Army *1st Division *2nd Division *3rd Division *4th Division *5th Division 3rd Imperial Japanese Army *1st Division *2nd Division *3rd Division *4th Division *5th Division 4th Imperial Japanese Army *1st Division *2nd Division *3rd Division *4th Division *5th Division 5th Imperial Japanese Army *1st Division *2nd Division *3rd Division *4th Division *5th Division Special Units 357th Regiment The 357th is the only regiment to retain it's original name from the Imperial Guard. Before his enthronement, Sugihito himself has served in this regiment. The Regiment became the Tenno's personal bodyguard and a special ops regiment that is called to perform crucial missions. It is general knowledge that the 357th Yokohama is the best regiment to use in high-risk missions due to their high success rate. All members make use of special carapace armours. A detachment of the 357th was also attached to the Tenno's sister Jingu as her bodyguard before being able to afford her own after her promotion to a High Lord of Terra. Intelligence Division The Imperial Japanese Army has it's own intelligence branch in an attempt to gain an advantage in intelligence of the Sub-sector against Ecclesiarchal inquisitiors. Intelligence officers are allowed to roam the Sub-sector freely in order to fight and purge hidden enemies for justice. Notable Commanders *Tenno Sugihito - Grand Marshall *Darth Kaiser - Field Marshall, Intelligence Division *Masayuki Tsuji - Colonel *Susanoo - Major, Intelligence Division Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Military Organisations